Guardians
by kikkibunny
Summary: A new Darkness is coming, friendships and relationships will be made, Betrayal and a hint of craziness that makes it Fairy Tail. R&R but no flames. It's; Adventure/Romance/Mystery/Friendship and a slight touch of horror. (ran out of Genre's :P) M for a reason and because I'm paranoid. (bad summary I know :P but just give it a read anyway) ENJOY! (OC pairings)
1. Chapter 1

**Yo!, well school holiday's have started, and I have come up with a new idea for a story so here it is and hopefully I don't get writers block for this one like I did for my other story 'dragons and wolves'. Also just to let you all know after these holidays are over my amount of writing time is going to be even more limited with me doing yr12 next year, so there are no promises of me updating often, I'll try but like I said no promises. So here's the story and I hope you enjoy.**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Four people hidden behind the cloaks they wore smashed through the final door that blocked them from their goal, the shortest of the small group ran forward, hands gently cupping the face of a broken and battered Lucy. The blonde woman started thrashing in fright, a soft glow of silver lit the hands of the being cupping her face, whispering sweet and soft words <strong><em>"hush Lucy, you are safe now, we have you"<em>** whispered the soft voice, Lucy never saw the face, only the glowing eyes of the four in cloaks that surrounded her before she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>~ 2 months earlier ~<strong>

**_"Any more reports on seeing anything strange in the forest?"_** asked the concerned Makarov, for once a beer was nowhere in sight, he was all business at the current moment. **_"Still the same thing master, mages who step into that forest reporting that they feel they are being watched and a strong magical presence is nearby, as well as the glowing eyes, Lucy's sighting was the only one we can go on, she said she saw 4 figures save her before a monster tore her apart, my guess is that those four with the glowing eyes that saved Lucy are the ones watching and have been from the beginning, there waiting for something master"_** explained Mira as she flicked through the reports. It was late at night in the guild, many had gone home already excluding those drunk and passed out (Cana and those stupid enough to challenge her) and S-class mages.

**_"The question is what are they waiting for, Lucy was the only one to get a vague look at them, when I asked her about it, she said they felt safe but there was something off about them, and that the only thing she really got a good look at where the glowing eyes, four mysterious figures are lurking in our forest and we don't know why, something is coming but what?"_** spoke the master, the S-class mages nodded in agreement and went deep into thought, they were having a serious meeting about these sightings of glowing eyes and being watched in the forest. **_"Gramps, why not just send me and sparky out, we can sniff them out, find em' and bring em' here"_** gruffly stated Gajeel, he had been an S-class for a year now, Natsu's reaction was hilarious to the elder mage, the kid spewed fire everywhere over the fact that he beat him in becoming an S-class.

**_"No gajeel, it's too dangerous, we know nothing, we can and will go looking once we gather more information, we need Freed, Levy and Lucy to gather information, Freed and Levy can go through ancient texts and books and freed can scan the area for, well for anything unusual and Lucy she can ask her spirits, they know more than we can ever hope to know, they hold secrets of the ages, she can ask them for help, until then nobody is going into that forest, am clear"_** firmly stated the master, his eyes watching the small group, daring anyone of them to challenge his decision, but alas they all agreed and nodded in understanding. The old man nodded and said his goodbyes to retire for the night, sending them home to get some rest. **_"Makarov, something is coming, I don't know what I wish I did, I can feel it, in the air the darkness is growing stronger whatever it is I'm afraid Fairy Tail will be in the midst of it" _** sadly said a newly appeared Mavis, the Master nodded gravely **_"it would seem so, I just wish we knew what it was" _** he said solemnly as he walked the streets back to his home, Mavis vanishing back to the guild.

A month later Fairy Tail's spirit was broken, Lucy, Levy and Lisanna had gone on a mission together but only two of those three had returned. The light of Fairy Tail was dead, or that was what Lisanna and Levy told them. Three particular mages didn't believe a word those two had said, they could smell the lie, its stink wafting of them in waves. Wendy, Gajeel and Laxus knew they were lying but couldn't say anything because something was amiss and they didn't want to do more damage to the guild now that everyone was grieving. Lucy was gone was what the two girls told the guild, but what all but 3 mages didn't know was that they were lying. Those three did everything in their power to try and find the loveable celestial mage, Laxus told his team and they instantly where there to help without letting on the truth to the rest of the guild, while Wendy teamed up with Gajeel while they searched for the blonde, their exceed partners knew the truth helping them every way possible.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Back to the starting time, at Fairy Tail ~<strong>

Master Makarov sat in his desk, staring in confusion at the letter that had floated in through his window and onto his desk. His guild was quiet, almost everyone present, some out on missions as a way of healing while others just sat in silence mourning the loss of their beloved Lucy. Makarov grabbed the envelope, and looked it over the only thing written on it was his name, opening the envelope he pulled out a letter.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Makarov, Master of Fairy Tail<em>

_The answers you seek to the ones in the forest will come soon as well as many more. This letter is to alert you, a mage of great power, one you presumed to have lost is being brought home to you as you read this and by the time you have finished we shall be at your guild in the infirmary with your lost mage._

_sincerely, X_

* * *

><p>Makarov, quickly re-read the letter before it dropped from his grasp and he bolted to the infirmary, he knew his children if they paid any attention would be curious, but he'd deal with that later, he only lost one of his children recently and he hoped to Mavis that it wasn't a hoax. Slamming open the door of the infirmary he stared in shock at four figures covered in cloaks surrounding someone, the parted and his eyes landed on a battered but very much alive Lucy. Her eyes closed but her chest rising in a steady rhythm told him she was alive and breathing, Lucy was home.<p>

As great as Lucy's presence was, it raised some questions on what happened and further more who these four where. **_"Master Makarov, please close the door" _** said the tallest of the group, the voice definitely female, Makarov closed the door and once it was closed the four hooded beings lowered their heads and took off their hoods, raising their heads and staring directly at the Master of Fairy Tail. Makarov stared in confusion **_"you are the ones who have been watching everyone in the forest?" _** he asked, the tallest of the group who had spoken before took a step forward and nodded, **_"yes, we are guardians, the ones who have been given many names over the centuries but no matter the names we are the wielders of the ancient magic that flows through our veins, we are the guardians of the moon, our leader sent us to protect the light and miss Lucy here, a darkness is coming and it is our job no matter the cost to eradicate it"_** she spoke. **_"Makarov you have heard of us haven't you, a private group of mages that stay hidden from the world due to our magic, but over the years some have mingled with society, it is our job to protect the good of the world and Lucy, we will not fail and anyone who brings mortal harm to her will be punished which brings us to another reason why we are here, those two women, I believe their names are Levy and Lisanna, they are to be punished they lied, they knocked Lucy unconscious and handed her over to the dark guild so they could torture her for fun and got a substantial payment for it too, I do not ask of you to allow me to punish them I will do so anyway"_** she said, her voice as hard as steel her glowing bright light blue eyes flashed with rage, the three girls behind her in the same state of motion.

Makarov nodded, anger bubbling in his blood, he was furious, how could anyone betray their own nakama?! **_"May I know your names?"_** he asked, barely hiding his fury over what his two brats had done to one of the most loveable mages in the guild. **_"I am-" _** she stopped mid sentence, her head tilting to the window, **_"this will have to wait, it has already begun"_** she briefly stated, nodding at the other three girls before she leapt out of the window and ran into the forest. **_"Forgive my sister, but the matter must be taken care of, my name is Rina Fujimoto, and my sister is Yuki Fujimoto" _**spoke the girl whose hair the colour of Ivory, cut short so it rested upon her shoulders, her eyes a startling silver that had a luminescent ring around them, her skin fair like it was under constant moonlight. Another girl stepped forward her hair black like the darkest depths of an ocean the ends tipped with the blue of an ocean, her eyes the colour of Aqua, her smooth creamy skin making her black hair seem darker **_"I am Mia Tsukino"_**. Finally the last girl stepped forward her hair also the colour of ivory but much longer than her companions', her hair braided and hanging over her shoulder reaching under her breasts streaked with inky black her eyes a vibrant violet, her skin fair like Rina's **_"I am Hana Fujimoto, I am Rina's twin and our sister Yuki is the eldest, I too apologise for her departure"_** said Hana.

The Master nodded at the three and noticed each girls' eye's had a luminescent ring around them, he knew of the guardians but very little they were mysterious folk who stayed hidden from the world, their magic dangerous and exotic one that was both feared and wanted, they passed down the ancient magic from generation to generation, but what exactly what the magic was nobody knew, it had been forgotten over time. **_"I will call-"_** his sentence was cut off by the door opening but three dragon slayers, Laxus, Gajeel and the very girl he was going to get, Wendy. **_"LUCY!"_** the younger shouted and ran over to her side her hands glowing with her healing magic instantly as she went to work, the two males staring at the scene, slightly shocked but the Master noticed the didn't seemed surprised at her being alive.

**_"Who are you?"_** asked Laxus, the three girls stayed quiet as they watched Lucy be healed, **_"they are the guardians of the moon, they were the ones in the forest they have been sent to protect the light in the world and Lucy, this is Rina, Hana and Mia"_** explained Makarov, pointing to each girl as he identified them, **_"Our sister Yuki she is not with us at this present moment but you will see her soon, we plan to stay in Fairy Tail, to protect Lucy as well as the light it makes the task easier"_** spoke Rina, the master quickly nodded and with a wave of his hand the Fairy Tail stamp appeared, **_"I need to know what magic you use as well as what colour you wish for and where you would like your mark"_** he said, the three girls exchanged glances. Rina, the shortest of the group stepped forward **_"we cannot tell you the full details of our abilities not when we cannot trust you because you already have traitors in your guild, however we can tell you an aspect of our magic, my magic is wielding the power of the moon and stars in the night sky, astronomical based magic" _** she explained before taking a seat on the bed where Lucy laid.

Hana her twin looked towards the master **_"I use illusions and wind magic, and I would like my mark to be in white on my left outer thigh and my sister Rina will have hers in the same place but in silver" _** she said with a smile, the master nodded and Hana moved the cloak so the master could place the mark on her, Rina doing the same after her sister. **_"I use water and ice magic and I'd like my mark in the same place but in a light blue please"_** said Mia, doing the same as the other girl's had and moved her cloak to the side. **_"Your sister what magic does she use?" _**asked the Master, he was curious, Hana graced them with a smile **_"yuki, she uses the impossible combination of shadows and light, and if I know my sister she'll have her guild mark in the exact same place but in purple"_** she said, and just as she spoke Yuki slipped through the window and landed in a crouch, she raised an elegant eyebrow at everyone looking at her. **_"I heard everything and yes Hana is right, surprisingly"_** she said, her husky voice made for seduction, her long hair tied into a ponytail was the colour of the purest white, the ends tipped with inky black, her green eyes watchful, her skin a soft creamy colour. She moved her cloak out of the way to receive her mark**_._**

**_"Who are you three?"_** she said pointing at the three dragon slayers, **_"I'm Black steel Gajeel, iron dragon slayer, sparky here is Laxus and he's a 2nd Generation lightning dragon slayer and the kid is Wendy a sky dragon slayer, first generation like me"_** Gruffly said Gajeel, Wendy was too busy concentrating, the Master was now deep in thought and Laxus, well the big perv was checking the newest member out while she glared at him. The four girls said farewell and that they would be back tomorrow to check on Lucy and deliver punishment, all four jumping out the window and disapearing down a path that lead to the streets of Magnolia.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the first chapter done, hope you liked it, not all will be as long as this one. And just a heads up this will have GaLu in it and Lyvia, don't like it too bad. Well anyway that's the first chapter done oh and I just remembered I know a few people have asked me for a GaLu story and this won't focus entirely on GaLu but as a Christmas special I will do a GaLu one-shot .<strong>

**Kikkibunny**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hopefully you all liked the first chapter enough to continue reading :D enjoy!~**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

><p>The Master watched his guild from the top floor, he searched for Lisanna and Levy their betrayal would not be tolerated. Lucy was still fast asleep with Wendy by her side, the young girl had exhausted herself healing the blonde woman she idolized. Makarov and Laxus as well as Gajeel had discussed everything that they knew of including the whole betrayal situation and how that they had already known but where unsure. The punishment Makarov had come up with himself was the only option, neither girls had any traces of dark magic in them or surrounding them and never had from the beginning, and they acted as they normally would this was just cold-hearted betrayal and the only punishment for that was banishment from the guild. Makarov would obviously still get their reason for doing that they did but the option was final. <p>

Makarov had had a private conversation with the S-class mages explaining everything he could as well as inviting Elfman as well to break the news to him and Mira over what their sister had done. The pair where distraught, Mira didn't want to believe it but after a while of her histerics she calmed down and faced the facts. After the meeting each S-class mage went in to go see Lucy to give themselves proof that she was alive, she had touched the hearts of everyone including the tough-ass S-class mages. Erza and Mira had both broken down at seeing their beloved sister alive and healthy thanks to the sleeping Wendy. **_"Go home my children, you all need rest, tomorrow is going to be a big day"_** said the small old man, he waved his children fair well as they went their separate ways to their homes. 

* * *

><p><strong>~somewhere deep in Magnolia Forest~<strong>

**_"I think that's all of them" _** said Hana, her breathing coming in short puffs, each girl was breathing hard, they were exhausted. Around the four laid dead bodies of gruesome creatures, **_"tsk, tsk, tsk, you girl's really are troublesome, but you are nothing, not even worth my time"_** said a dark male voice, a shadowy figure stepped out behind the trees, not even bothering to walk around the bodies, instead he just stepped over them, like they were nothing but dirt, **_"you four need to stay out of this, or your pathetic lives will be ended, you are not a challenge so don't even bother"_** darkly said the male. Yuki squinted her eyes and forced her light magic up into her eyes so she could see through the shadow that surrounded this man, she grinded her teeth at the sight of him, he was one of the dark ones. His eyes that eerie black that still seemed to glow, pale skin, but the markings, that was the markings of a dark one, black tribal markings all over his body, some swirled designs others like slash marks, like those on his face. 

The man sneered at the four before sending a large blast of magic at them, making them go flying backwards and slamming them into trees, their bodies battered, but they stood up, brushing it off like nothing, their skin had a visible shiver go through it, a soft and violent glow surrounded them as they took form. **_"So your just like me then, or what I use to be, guardians"_** the man snarled, the shadow around him vanishing as he too took form, a loud growl echoed in the forest. The girls opened their eyes and snarled, their power pulsing out in waves, the glow of their eyes frightening, an eerie silence fell over them and then the man attacked. 

* * *

><p><strong>~ the next day, at Fairy Tail~<strong>

The guild was full on request of the Master, every S-class mage stood next to him on the top floor, their faces masks of no emotion but if you looked at their eyes you would see the fury hidden behind the mask of indifference, the master didn't even bother to hide it. **_"I am so appalled and disgusted with certain of you, and don't even bother trying to sneak out to get away, a spell has been cast and you will accept you punishment. Levy Lisanna you attempted to kill Lucy, you lied to us all and YOU BETRAYED US! IT IS UNFORGIVABLE!" _** shouted the master, his fury not even restrained, the guild started talking and eyes darted to the two girls. While the Master tried to calm down, Erza and Laxus explained everything, as well as alerting everyone of Lucy's survival of the horrible act. 

**_"It pains me to have to do this to one of my children, but it pains me even more to know that another one of my children nearly died because of you, Levy McGarden and Lisanna Strauss, I hereby find you guilty of attempted murder of a fellow guild mate as well as dealing with a Dark guild and lying to us all, your punishment is banishment, from this moment onwards you are no member of Fairy Tail and will have no affiliation with this guild or its members, you are to never step foot here again unless I seek you out"_** spoke the Master, many gasped as they watched as the guild marks lifted from their skin. The Master pointed to the door, his expression hard **_"leave"_** was all he said, LEvy looked towards her team mates but they were still in shock, she looked towards Gajeel her eyes pleading, but he only glared and snarled at her. Lisanna looked towards Mira, but Mira's gaze was firm and she turned her head away, Elfman refusing to look at his little sister. Finally Lisanna's gaze turned to Natsu but it was a big mistake, the boy was furious, and it wasn't because she was being kicked out, it was because of what she did, he turned his head and ran up the stairs to the infirmary, the guild so quiet everyone heard his words **_"how could you hurt your own Nakama"_**. 

After the girls had left the guild stayed quiet, many went up to see Lucy, but the blond was still in a deep sleep. Mira and Elfman stayed up on the top floor, they believed the guild would be angry, but it wasn't until Cana had shouted asking where they were, the woman had made it clear they weren't to blame and never would be, Lisanna and Levy had acted on their own and the Guild wanted to help them get through this, the guild shouting their agreement, it had brought the small family to tears. The master watched on sadly, the guild was depressed at the moment, but they would heal, in time, they just needed a little time.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of Chapter 2, I know it's short than chapter 1 but that's just the way it is, hope you enjoyed it :D <strong>

**Kikkibunny.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 coming up right now!~ but first just to note that this story will be about both my OC's and Lucy and their endeavours, I will try to even it out so its equal at least, ooh and just so you all know I'm doing two Christmas specials, both one-shots and one is GaLu! (YAY) and the other is GraLu, so anyway here's the new chapter, enjoy~**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Master Makarov, I see we missed dealing with those two girls, such a shame, my blade weeps in despair of not touching their skin"<em>** spoke Yuki as she and her group appeared from the shadows, the Mast turned around to stare at the girls, **_"welcome, why are you still wearing those cloaks?"_** asked the old man, **_"because we like them"_** said Hana smiling at the old man. Makarov had the girls take a seat in his office, he wanted to have a discussion first before introducing them to the guild, the S-class members soon came in and the door was shut, everyone taking a seat or leaning against the wall. Makarov, ushered Yuki to stand up and introduce herself and her companions **_"My name is Yuki Fujimoto, and my companions are my two younger sisters Rina and Hana, and our Friend Mia Tsukino, we are guardians, our magic and race is as ancient if no even more than Dragons and their slayers"_** explained Yuki as she introduced each of her companions, Rina waved shyly, Hana smiled a bog goofy smile while Mia merely nodded. 

**_"You're the guardians?, I've read about your magic, they say it's so terrifying and rare that it only appears if one is of your bloodline and that your an isolated group, some say your magic takes form of a demon"_** said Erza, tapping her chin in thought, the group raised eyebrows at the four girls, **_"is this true?"_** asked the master worriedly, Mia shrugged **_"in a way some who see us use our magic say we are monsters but we're not demons, what kind of demon can use light magic? and are guardians? seriously that just proves where not"_** she said in a bored tone, clearly not happy having to explain herself. **_"What exactly is your magic? you only told me the basics of it, I want to know the full truth, and whatever said in this room will not leave"_** said the Master, the S-class mages nodded in agreement, **_"well like mia said some see us as monsters, and in a way we are, like we are now we are only as strong as an average mage, but if we were to tap into our true power we would be as strong as your S-class and depending on our emotion we could actually be stronger or if not as strong as Gildarts here, Yuki most certainly is" _** explained Rina, Yuki smirked at some of their dumbstruck faces while Mia cracked up laughing at their shock. 

**_"Basically we use an ancient magic known as warrior magic, the term guardians of the moon is incorrect in way, technically the moon is our guardian because we are children of the moon, if we were to unleash our absolute true potential the power is insane and nobody our age has reached it, its highly dangerous, only our alpha and elders can use it, some may call us werewolves, but were not really, we're born with it and it cannot be passed on through a bite only through bloodlines" _** explained Yuki, it took a few minutes to sink in before the S-class mages and the Master shouted in unison **_"WHAT?!"_**, Hana grinned widely while nodding. **_"In old times we were hunted because we were seen as monsters so we hid and protected the light from darkness in secret while passing on information to different generations, we have a whole library filled with information we can learn about our 'race' we're really not that different our magic just has a different appearance"_** said Mia. **_"Hmmm that is very interesting, but before you continue I need to know one thing, what darkness are you talking about?" _** questioned Makarov, his gaze lingering on the eldest, Yuki. 

**_"It's our own people's fault, we never meant for it to happen but many years ago-nobody knows how long ago, one of our own was touched with darkness, Zeref poisoned their magic in a way and created a true monster and it was impossibly strong, it wiped out so many of our people. Every now and then a child born will carry the darkness in them but if that happens our parents do everything they can to block it but sometimes when a child reaches of a certain age that darkness takes over and they become impossibly strong, it takes the older ones who can use the true power of the beast to take one down and they can never do it alone, we call those who have the touch of evil the dark ones"_** explained Rina sadly, her eyes glued to the floor, a single tear slid down her cheek and onto the floor, her twin Hanah clenching her fists as she glared out the window, Yuki was frozen, not a single emotion on her face or in her eyes. Mia sighed and looked up at the attentive mages, running a hand through her hair. 

**_"The Dark ones have started learning to create monsters and raising demons, as well as infecting others of our kind with their evil, normally there would be many different groups of us but most have been wiped out, some of our own people have been taken, they get weakened and then the dark ones infect them and then it's all over those infected become some whack-job filled with evil, while Zeref may be the most powerful dark wizard in history, these Dark-nut jobs are growing in power, they may one day reach Zeref's level but we can't let them, we have to stop them" _** explained Mia she eyed everyone in the room, excluding her friends, making sure everything she was saying sunk in. 

**_"We came here because their activity level has increased, they're getting stronger, our alpha sent us here to protect the light including Lucy, she's a massive target, her celestial magic is light magic and because she is so powerful she'd be a target, so we're here to try and stop them, we will need your help, we haven't joined with the beast yet so we're not as powerful as the older ones so it'll be really hard for us to actually kill the evil guys, and yes kill, they cannot be allowed to live, we've tried everything to save one of them, he was one of ours but nothing worked and then he got out and killed 5 children a few teenagers, after they cornered him he was killed" _** finished Mia, she was done with talking an made it pretty obvious when she crossed her arm and faced the window, she really hated explaining so much. 

**_"What do these dark ones look like?" _** asked Mira, **_"pale skin, normally you won't see them because they cover themselves in some dark mist, but if they don't the markings with give it away, black tribal markings all over their bodies and on their face the markings are like slashes and their eyes are so creepy" _** said Hana as she shuddered at the thought, she gripped her arms as her skin crawled at the memory of those eerie eyes. **_"Their eyes are black, and yet the eerie part is they glow, our eyes do in the darkness because it helps our sight and it's an attribute of our magic"_** said Rina as she eyed Hana carefully, her twin hated the eyes more than anything, when they were little Hana snuck out to play and found herself staring at those same eyes, it was a dark one that had come close to their village he had been feeding on some poor animal, Hana had been scarred ever since, seeing so much blood at a young age and some man eating the dead animals body like a savage, but it was the eyes that terrified her the most, those bottomless eyes.

**_"If you ever run into one or sense one, and trust me you will sense them, their dark magic is really hard to miss, don't fight them, just run as fast as you can, we can heal quickly but you can't those things will rip you apart and devour you, it's horrifying, and if they're an older one well they like to play more, they'll eat you while you're still alive" _** said Yuki, Hana paled considerably and Rina was by her side in an instant, rubbing her hand up and down her twin's back in an effort to comfort her. The males in the room blanched at the thought while Erza looked horrified and Mira had tears in her eyes at the thought, her face a slight shade of green. **_"So basically, crazy evil whack-jobs are growing stronger, we're here to try and get rid of them and protect the light of the world, you tell anyone about our magic and I don't care who you are I'll kill you and whoever you told" _** snarled Mia, fangs gleamed from her mouth, Makarov nodded in understanding giving his children a stern look, **_"we understand nobody will say a word unless you allow us to, and thank-you for saving Lucy that day and for bringing her back" _** said Erza, a slight smile on her face as she mentioned Lucy. 

**_"I say we have a party in celebration of you four joining the guild" _** Master Makarov said happily, Erza and Mira nodded in agreement, while the guys shrugged, **_"oooh a party, sounds fun!" _** cheered Hana, Rina smiled and nodded in agreement with the idea. Mia however gave them 'are you insane?!' look, Rina shrugged under her stare, Hana not even affected by the look she was getting **_"no offence Makarov, but we need to keep it on the down low and not attract attention" _** snapped Mia, **_"Mia, enough, let them have a party if they wish to have one, you don't have to go, I know I won't be, just act like normal mages and it'll be fine" _** spoke Yuki, giving the younger girl a hard glance, Mia huffed and then sighed before nodding, Hana jumped onto the girl and tackled her into a hug. Rina however stood up and walked to Yuki, placing her hand on her arm **_"your still healing aren't you? how bad is it?" _** she asked quietly, even though everyone had been chattering they stopped to find out what was wrong, **_"healing?"_** asked Laxus, that definitely got the other two girls' attention, they quickly stood up. 

**_"Last night we ran into a dark one, we found a group of monsters the black slashes on their arms and face marked them as creatures of the dark-ones so we killed them all, but then a dark-one appeared, warning us off, he didn't realise who we were until we changed, and so did he, he attacked us but Yuki got really hurt, we may heal on our own but injure us badly enough and it takes time, and Yuki got hurt really bad" _** explained Rina , Hana looked guilty **_"Hana its fine, you're not at fault"_** said yuki as she smiled at her younger sister. **_"gihi, I wanna spar with one of you" _** gruffly said Gajeel, Laxus nodding eagerly in agreement as well as Erza, Mia shrugged and said **_"maybe, if we feel like it"_** the three smiled. **_"Alright you lot out of my office, we got a party to start and remember not a word, am I clear?" _** said the Master, the S-class mages saluted the old man and said **_"Yes sir" _** in a smart-ass tone, **_"go on you numb-skulls and get that party started" _** said the old man, chuckling at his children's antics. Rina and Hana eagerly chatting with Mira about Mavis-knows-what, while Mia struck a conversation with Gildarts, Laxus and Gajeel heading straight to the bar, while Yuki was the last to leave the office. She went to the shadowed part of the top floor and watched everyone below, a smile on her face as she watched her sister and close friend having fun, maybe she'd go join them, on second thought no, she had to find a special flower that would help wake poor Lucy up. 

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's another chapter, hope you enjoyed it, Lucy may be healed but she isn't currently awake. I was thinking of pair Hana with Bickslow, Mia with Gray and Yuki with Laxus, and of course GaLu! but not sure about Rina? any ideas?<strong>

**Kikkibunny~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope everyone had an awesome Christmas and Boxing Day and that their New Year's Resolutions are thought of.**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Wendy awoke early to check on Lucy, she hadn't left the blonde's side, a small flower and a glass of water sat on the side-table, a note and a teaspoon resting next to them both. Reading the letter the small bluenette smiled, it was directions on how to help Lucy, plucking a petal from the flower she crushed it with her fingertips over the glass of water and begun stirring it with the teaspoon. A sweet aroma filled the air, the water going clear once more, it was ready, lifting Lucy's head so she could swallow the liquid Wendy slowly tipped some into her mouth and held her breath. Within moment Lucy was stirring, her nose scrunched up her eyes squinting as she took in a deep breath before releasing the air, her eyes fluttering opening <strong><em>"Lucy?"<em>** Wendy asked softly, **_"Wendy? wha- when- no wait, i- I remember"_** Lucy said softly, her eyebrows drew together in thought. 

**_"I'll go get the Master and let him know your awake, we really missed you Lucy the guild wasn't the same"_** Wendy said a tears gathered in her eyes, **_"wait, Wendy, Lisanna?, Levy? are the-"_** Lucy started, her voice choking up as she remembered the betrayal, Wendy grabbed the blonde's hand and squeezed tight **_"their gone, Master banished them, those four girls who saved you discovered the truth and told Master, he was beyond furious and took their marks away"_** Wendy explained as she soothed the sobbing woman. Wendy left the blonde to stare out the window, her bandages already gone thanks to Wendy's healing and now she was finally awake, things where looking up. 

**_"Did the flower work?"_** asked Yuki as she looked up from a seat on a couch on the top floor, Wendy nodded smiling brightly, **_"thank-you so much, for bringing her home and finding that flower to help her"_** cheerfully said Wendy, Yuki smiled at the young girl and nodded before making her way down stairs to the bar. Wendy smiled after the woman, she seemed closed off but honestly Wendy knew she was just wary of everyone, she was scared, Wendy could feel it from her aura which Porlyusica had taught her how to read ages ago. Opening the door to the Master's office Wendy walked in to give him the good news. 

Yuki had just sat down when Hana came bouncing over, once that girl was comfortable with someone she'd let her fun side come out to play and clearly she found Fairy Tail a place where she could be carefree and let go. **_"YUKI! come, Natsu challenged Mia to a battle and you know how she finds hot-heads annoying so she agreed so let's go watch!" _** she cheered as she half dragged her older sister out to the back were the training yards where. Yuki didn't bother fighting Hana, the girl was a stubborn mule, so she just let herself be dragged, earning a weird look from Gajeel and Laxus laughing at her, poking her tongue out at the two before she gave them the middle finger as she was dragged past them. Hana came to a stop dropping Yuki on the ground leaving her fair blonde haired sister frowning at her while she stood up rubbing her lower back from the ground's impact **_"watch!" _**said an eager Hana, completely ignoring the glare her sister was giving her, Rina watched snickering at Hana's liveliness.

**_"Natsu, do you have any idea of what kind of magic I use?"_** asked Mia smugly, a large grin on her face, one nobody had seen yet, clearly she found the idea of fighting Natsu appealing. **_"I don't care I want a fight so let's fight, let me see how strong you are"_** said Natsu **_"I'm all fired up!"_** he shouted, his fists blazed up in a glory of fire, Mia only raised an eyebrow before her grin turned into a smirk, raising one hand, her palm facing her opponent opposite her. **_"Water Cannon!"_** she shouted and watered appeared in her hand before rushing at Natsu in the shape of a large continuous pipe, the size getting larger as it got further from her palm. The water's noise was life a pulsing jet of water, loud, it hit Natsu in the chest and steam rose in the air, Mia had a smug grin on her face, before it was wiped away at the sight of Natsu, barely a scratch on him. 

Natsu grinned before jumping in the air **_"FIRE DRAGON- WING ATTACK!" _**he shouted, flames like dragon wings appeared and slammed into Mia, **_"FREEZE!"_** she shouted an moment before the attack hit her, the flames turned to ice and fell to the ground leaving everyone dumbstruck, the ice cracked and vanished into nothing taking the attack with it. **_"You use water and ice magic?! " _** shouted Natsu, Mia grinned widely **_"not scared are you Natsu?"_** she taunted, Natsu lit up in flames **_"no way, I'm just getting started"_** he said, Mia threw her head back and laughed before grinning at the salmon haired male **_"well come on pinkie, hit me with your best shot"_** she taunted. The crowd watched as they sent attack after attack, countering each other's moves, Natsu landed a few good hits and so did Mia **_"enough!"_** shouted Yuki as she stood in between the panting pair, when they went to argue she levelled a glare that rivalled Erza's **_"I said enough, your both equal, no need to continue it's a waste of time"_** she said, her voice laced with steel that said 'do not argue with me'. The pair nodded and Mia stuck her tongue out at Natsu and walked off, Natsu however grinned cheekily **_"why don't you and I fight, Yuka?" _** he asked. 

Yuki's eyebrow twitched **_"my name is Yuki, and there'd be no point, your worn out from fighting Mia, and I am far stronger than she is, fighting you brings me no interest or challenge, if you cannot defeat Erza, then what makes you think you can beat me?" _** she asked, a fine eyebrow raised in question, Natsu grumbled, **_"your just scared I'd knock you out"_** he taunted, that single eyebrow raised slightly higher. The audience watched as shadow's creeped up Natsu, as he taunted Yuki, he had no idea until they reached his neck and constricted, he started gasping for air but couldn't move his arms, the shadows crushing him. **_"Natsu, while you may be a talented and powerful Wizard there is always someone stronger and this may hurt your pride but I am stronger than you, and besting you doesn't bring any satisfaction, it may be a slight challenge but in the end I hold more power than you do" _**she explained, her words of reason cut some deep in a way they didn't realise could happen, Yuki had a way with words that she could use them like a weapon. 

Releasing Natsu, he gasped in air and frowned, **_"that was a dirty trick, your just scared I'd beat you"_** he said growling, he wasn't happy with her words, his flames burning hotter, **_"fine then, but do not expect to win your just a child"_** she said, moving her stance her body on an angle, her legs spread with her knees bent , in a second her muscles tightened and she move with great speed, Natsu was prepared but not for the flying kick she landed on his face knocking him back a few good metres, sending him into the brick wall that was in the training grounds. The dust cleared from the crash showing Natsu with his eyes spinning, the boy was out, a nice Natsu sized hole in the brick wall as well, **_"I warned you Natsu, you may be a strong mage but there is always someone stronger and I am far stronger than you are"_** said Yuki before turning away and walking back inside the guild. 

**_"Nice moves, you do realise if he were to ever get serious he'd be the top wizard in this guild and more, I've seen it myself"_** said Erza as she took a seat next to the fair haired girl at the bar **_"yes, it's dragon force, but if I were to ever get truly serious our magic would be equal if not maybe I would be stronger, age does count and I am older than he is and I have been learning magic since the moment I could walk and talk, he is a talented mage but he still has much to learn"_** said Yuki before she took a sip of her lemonade, **_"but I will not deny the fact that he has a promising future, give him time and no doubt he will become incredibly strong, and Erza keep him away from Rina since he saw her he hasn't kept his eyes off her for long, she is my little sister and deserves so much not an immature child like him"_** warned Yuki, her eyes softening at the thought of her sister, Erza nodded with a frown before getting up and going over to her team. 

Wendy came up to Yuki at the bar with Rina, Hana and Mia following her, **_"Lucy wants to talk to you, so come on we can't keep her waiting, Gajeel is up there with her so we should head up now, before he irritates her with his nickname for her"_** said Wendy as she laughed nervously at the thought of Lucy getting annoyed and throwing something at the Iron Dragon Slayer, Rina laughed lightly at what the small healer had said. **_"I highly doubt that, let's give them some time, I've been focusing my hearing on them and they're getting along just fine, really fine"_** she said smirking, it was the first time the quietest one of the small group had smirked and laughed a lot, Mia laughed lightly at Rina's statement **_"very nicely getting along" _** she said snickering and elbowing her friend in the side, the two girls trying to hold in their laughter, while Hana was chatting to Mira. **_"Eh!? what?!"_** said a shocked Wendy looking between the girls, Yuki nodded while her sister and friend laughed lightly together **_"Rina here is good with reading people's emotions so trust her on this plus our hearing is exceptional, yours is too if you focused it on the pair"_** said Yuki as she smiled at the young girl, **_"well lets go break up their sweet flirtatious talk"_** said Mia as she stretched and walked up stairs the others following close behind. 

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took a while for me to post but our internet has been playing up as well, anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and as soon as I get the effort to complete the next chapter I will, I'm just dealing with some issues at home, my dad's parents are staying and I'm tempted to jump off a cliff to get away from them -.- they're that horrible. Anyway next chapter will be up whenever.<strong>

**Kikkibunny**


	5. Chapter 5

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! welcome to 2015 everyone, I hope it brings you all lots of awesomeness!**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does (I do however own all my own characters)**

* * *

><p>Once the girls had finished explaining all they could to Lucy they left her in peace with Gajeel growling as he slammed the door shut behind them, Mia snickering all the way down the stairs as Rina rushed to blab to Mira, the two had become very close they both offered to pair Mia up with someone which led to Rina having a fist to the face from her friend while Mia glared darkly at Mira before walking off with a drink. Yuki and Hana had stayed on the top floor looking over everyone, <strong><em>"you know Yuki, we're all really happy here you should try and enjoy it, I was actually thinking that maybe after the whole issue is sorted we stay here, Rina agrees and surprisingly so did Mia, my guess is because of that ice mage, those two keep eyeing each other like there food and their starving"<em>** explained Hana, a sly grin on her face as she looked at her friend flirting again with the ice-make mage Gray, and Mia wasn't one to flirt. 

**_"Are you all really happy here? it's only been a few days"_** asked Yuki, casting a side glance towards her younger sister, Hana nodded **_"I know you would be to if you just gave it a chance" _** she said softly, resting a hand on her older sister's arm. Hana pulled her hand back fast as her sister tensed up, her power rose quickly barely being held back, she watched as Yuki jumped over the railing and stormed over to Mia and Gray, shocking Hana, Rina and the entire guild when Yuki slammed a fist into the table, her shadow magic seeping off in waves, everyone shivered when her growl escaped, Mia gulped and sweated, she looked guilty and scared, Gray looked terrified. **_"Don't you dare ever and I mean EVER talk about them! do you understand me!"_** growled Yuki, **_"DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND!"_** she shouted, Mia nodded and looked away. **_"You have no right! I don't care if one was your brother you are to never speak of it! EVER!"_** shouted Yuki again, a dark cloud of anger surrounding her, Mia let out a small whimper and nodded, bowing her head slightly before getting up, refusing to look Yuki in the eye. The furious fair-haired girl watched as Mia walked out of the guild, her head hung low, as did everyone else. **_"What the hell Yuki?!"_** shouted Hana as she stomped over, Rina held up a single hand and Hana stopped dead in her tracks. 

**_"Mia broke a rule, she spoke about a secret meant only for us and the master, if you had actually tuned in to everything around you, you would know what was being said and been just as angry" _** Rina explained to her twin, eyeing her older sister carefully, Yuki grabbed a quest from the board, nobody dared tell her it was an S-class and she wasn't qualified to take it on her own, the master gave a pointed look towards Laxus, the lightning mage sighed and walked out after her. **_"Rina, can you please explain why Yuki just did that?" _** asked the little Master, a worried look in his eyes. **_"I guess, I can't give you all the details but I can give you the basics just so you know to never bring it up" _** she answered, Hana sitting on a stool grumbling, everyone waited, not one person said anything. 

**_"Mia was telling Gray about our brother and hers, Mia had an older brother called Kane, he was the same age as Yuki, and our brother Hikaru was a year older than myself and Hana, we're close families you see, but a while ago Hikaru and Kane we're killed, we all took it hard but yuki it hit her harder, Kane was Yuki's boyfriend at the time they were inseparable, it was the same day our village was attacked, Yuki watched it all happen, she wasn't always cold but when you carry the scars of memory like she does, you can't help it, so please don't bring any of that up, please"_** explained Rina, begging everyone at the end as tears had gathered in her eyes. 

The Master nodded sadly, and slowly one-by-one so did everyone else in the guild. Hana stood up blinking away her tears **_"when Rina mentioned the scars, she didn't mean mentally, Yuki actually carries scars from that day, we all do, it's why we never take off these cloaks, because we thought everyone would question them"_** explained Hana, she pulled of her cloak, a scar running from her right shoulder into her cleavage in her shirt. **_"Yuki, she's scared of opening up only to lose someone else, so don't push her please, don't ask so many questions especially if its personal"_** said Hana, Rina came over and hugged her twin, **_"Children, do not worry, we won't pester any of you about that" _** said Makarov, **_"we're family, so we don't want any one sad" _**said Mira cheerfully. 

* * *

><p><strong>~With Laxus &amp; Yuki~<strong>

**_"Go away spark plug"_** snapped Yuki as she spun around growling at the tall dragon slayer, that said dragon slayer stopped and crossed his arms over his broad chest **_"no can do, you're not S-class and that is an S-class mission, to do it you need and S-class mage with you and gramps sent me because I am S-class"_** explained Laxus gruffly, he yanked the request sheet out of her hand and read it over, **_"defeat some monsters, and the towns not too far, we'll go by my lightning, I'm not riding a train"_** he said gruffly before yanking Yuki close and wrapping an arm around her and disappearing in a flash of yellow lightning. The pair arrived outside the town, Laxus let go of Yuki and she stumbled back and fell onto the ground, **_"what the hell you jerk?! who said you were coming with me anyway!?"_** she shouted as she got up, rubbing her butt to ease the slight ache from the fall, **_"listen shadow, it's not my choice, you're not qualified and gramps sent me so get over it, now come on"_** he said and then abruptly grabbed her wrist and yanked her after him. 

It took only a few minutes before Yuki realised what he had called her **_"Seriously!? Shadow?! what is wrong with you?! did your lightning fry that pea sized brain of yours!?"_** she shouted at him, Laxus winced at the volume, **_"I'm not a moron, that title belongs to salamander, now shut up and get over it, we got a job to do"_** he growled, dragging Yuki the rest of the way to the Mayor's house while she ranted about him in general. When the pair arrived she shut up immediately, sending him a glare when she could, they got the details and headed to a hotel, they booked a room with two separate beds, which Yuki was adamant to get, the pair walked into the room to wait until nightfall for the monsters **_"I don't see the big deal in sharing a bed"_** teased Laxus, **_"I don't feel like sharing with an overgrown ape"_** shot back Yuki. 

**_"Well considering I didn't pack anything I'm going into town to get some clothes, you should probably do the same"_** said Yuki as she walked out the door, Laxus huffed and grabbed the room key before walking out the door and following after the girl. The pair separated to shops suited to their tastes and met back at the hotel room a few hours before nightfall. They packed their newly brought clothes into the bags they had brought. **_"I'm going for a shower before we leave" _**Yuki said as she made her way to the bathroom, a pile of fresh clothes in her hand, **_"with all the crap that's started, you think those monsters have anything o do with the Dark-ones?" _**asked Laxus, Yuki stopped her movement and turned to face him, **_"it's possible, but I don't think so, the Mayor said the monster attacks had been happening for weeks, monster made by the Dark-ones they don't bother playing around for that long, they go for the kill"_** explained Yuki before she turned around and shut the bathroom door behind her.

Laxus soon heard the tap turn on and the shower door close, a pervy grin made its way onto his face, he never heard the door lock she must of forgotten too, and Laxus was keen to see what she hid underneath that cloak, getting up slowly and quietly he made his way over to the door. She had fantastic hearing, so he had to be extra quiet, carefully he opened the door an inch and using the small gap, he peered in, he felt like a child doing this but he was curious and he knew if he barged in no matter how strong he was she'd put him 6ft under. Laxus dragged his eyes up from her ankles, he stopped his staring on the scarred slash marks across her right thigh and hip, he followed up from there but she turned her back, his eyes widened at the scar that went along the back of her neck, she must have covered it up with make-up during the day, question was, _why did she have so many scars?._

Laxus quickly shut the door before she caught wind of his scent, hell she had a hot body, he felt like an idiot for doing that but man he did not regret it one bit, getting a look at that body was the best choice he made. It made sense, she had a voice made for seduction and the body certainly went with it, too bad she acted hostile way too often. The shower turned off and within a few minutes Yuki walked out wearing jeans and purple turtleneck sweater, she was pulling her up into its usual pony-tail, **_"showers free, so hurry up we haven't got long before night rises and so do the monsters"_** she ordered, she went to grab the cloak but hesitated **_"you're the one that took her damn time"_** grumbled Laxus as he walked past her and into the bathroom. 

Yuki poked her tongue at the now closed door before looking back at her cloak, she always wore it but she didn't think she'd need to wear it now, the top and jeans covered everything, shrugging she sat down and pulled on her boots, just as she was finished Laxus came out wearing what he would call normal and she would call 'weird', tight black pants and a deep blue shirt with his pointless jacket hanging of his shoulders, **_"let's go"_** he said gruffly as he walked out the door, Yuki rolled her eyes and followed after him, shutting the door behind her. If Laxus had noticed her lack of cloak he didn't say anything and she was glad, she didn't feel like explaining why she hid behind the cloak. They made their way to the middle of town to wait for the monsters, it wasn't long before they heard the loud roar and the peoples screams, the screaming towns-people ran past the two mages who were in position to fight, the two monsters came stomping their way, smashing buildings with their arms. 

**_"I can only see their size, their too far away and the dark isn't helping, I'm gonna light things up"_** said Yuki before she started glowing a brilliant white light, placing her arm out her palm facing the monsters, **_"SHINE!"_** she shouted and white light shot out from her palm and hit the monsters, it spread covering them in the white glow, **_"SHIT!"_** she shouted at the markings on one of them. **_"Fuck, so I was half right, one of them is a creation of a Dark-one"_** said Laxus as he started firing lighting, The larger monster with the black marking roared loudly, they both walked like apes and clearly ran like them too, it came racing their way, its eyes locked on Yuki, he roared and its arm shot out slamming into her and sending her into a building. **_"YUKI!"_** shouted Laxus as he continued to send bolt after bolt of lightning at the small monster, the last bolt frying him dead, the small bit of rumble from the top floor of the building shot up and fell off the roof, Yuki stood in the middle lit up in bright white light **_"Let's go monkey!" _** she shouted and jumped off the building **_"LIGHT BURST!" _**she shouted and bullets of light shot from her hand crashed into the beast. She landed on the ground in a crouch before standing up, Laxus came over next to her **_"RAGING THUNDER!" _** he shouted and his magic slammed into the monster, **_"SOLAR FLARE!"_** shouted Yuki, a magic circle appeared in the sky and light shot down through it and slammed into the monster, killing it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha, just because I feel like it, I'm gonna stop there :P hope you enjoyed it and the next one should be up soon. well my lovelies that's the end of chapter 5.<strong>

**Kikkibunny.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HeHe XD , I know I kinda left It on a cliff-hanger last chapter, but at least I won't make you all wait a week before I post this chapter, so here it is.**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does (I do however own all my own characters)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Nice moves sparky"<em>** said Yuki, Laxus smirked at the praise **_"for a moment there I actually thought you were a good wizard, but don't worry I came back to my sense and realised your just a giant ape"_** she said laughing as she stuck her tongue out at the glaring dragon slayer, before walking in front of him and over to the dead monster. Kneeling down next to the head her hands glowed in a soft light in the darkness making it easy to see the monsters face, **_"its definitely a dark-one beast, but what I don't understand is why it hasn't killed anyone yet and only caused chaos, it makes no sense" _**said Yuki as she went deep into thought about different scenarios or plans, Laxus could practically see the gears turning behind those bright light blue eyes. Yuki's sigh of disappointment snapped Laxus from his gazing at her face, turning his head away to glare down at the monster before she noticed **_"my mind's drawing a blank, let's go tell the Mayor of our succuss and get our reward"_** she said as she stood up **_"that was really easy"_** stated Laxus as they walked towards the Mayor's office, **_"that's because dark-monster was a baby, the markings where smaller and lighter, plus it wasn't that strong, trust me the big ones aren't easy to destroy, they're terrifying, that's the only word I got for them"_** she said softly, her eyes in a daze, Laxus eyed her for a moment she was staring off into space like remembering something, she shuddered and snapped out of it **_"and how do you know that?"_** asked Laxus, he was curious about all these 'dark-ones' and their monsters, Yuki and her sisters were the only ones who know anything about it but they wouldn't say more than they had. 

Yuki looked down at the ground, her fists clenched **_"I've seen a few tear apart a village and kill hundreds"_** was all she said before she walked in front of him, clearly ignoring him for the rest of the night and probably the trip home, not that Laxus minded, she wasn't great company and coming from him that was saying something, grumbling he picked up his pace to match hers, arriving at the Mayor's house in no time. 

* * *

><p><strong>~In the Infirmary, with Lucy &amp; Gajeel~<strong>

**_"Hey um Gajeel, I'm sorry"_** Lucy whispered as she sat in the infirmary bed, he hands clenched the sheet as she hid her face from the studded man's view. They'd been talking earlier and flirting and it was fun, it was their usual banter, just fun but Lucy knew deep down his heart was set on Levy and now she was gone and it was all her fault. She wouldn't be surprised when he finally decided to stop talking to her, he was just being nice to her while she healed **_"the hell you apologizing for?"_** gruffly asked Gajeel, one studded brow rose in question. Lucy refused to look at him, instead she focused on the sheet covering her waist down, **_"because of me Levy's gone, and I know you liked her a lot, so I'm sorry"_** she said, blinking hard to keep her tears at bay, she felt the bed dip on the side but wouldn't look at him¸**_"look at me bunny"_** he ordered, she shook her head **_"bunny"_** he growled, when she still refused her grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, being gentle but still firm.

Gajeel froze for a second at the sight of her tears, he really hated to see her cry, and all this sorry crap was pointless, Lucy had done nothing wrong and in his book it should be Levy apologising for the rest of her life for what she did, Lucy tried to pull away but Gajeel wouldn't let her **_"Listen to me bunny, don't you go apologising for crap you didn't do, and you shouldn't be listening to the demon's crazy ideas, Levy aint my type and never would be so don't go apologising"_** he explained, softening his tone for her, **_"and will ya stop crying, you look better when you smile, so quit the tears already"_** he said gruffly, letting go of her chin and turning his head away to hide the blush of his cheeks. Lucy stared at the man sitting before her, she saw the blush but brushed it aside, looking down again, she clenched her hands before looking back to the studded male **_"thank-you Gajeel"_** she said softly, refusing to let the tears fall as she smiled, Gajeel gave her a wolfish grin **_"go to sleep now bunny, I won't leave"_** he said , Lucy snuggled into the blankets **_"promise?"_** she asked quietly. Gajeel nodded **_"promise, now sleep"_** he said and took a seat in the chair next to her bed, watching over the beautiful blonde as she drifted off to sleep, Gajeel gave a rare smile towards the sleeping blonde, **_"your safe with me bunny, I promise "_**he said softly, listening to the sound of her heart beat, her even breaths and rested his head on the bed and fell asleep. 

Pantherlilly smiled at the scene as he walked into the infirmary, he had been pushing Gajeel for ages to make a move on the blonde, but the stubborn man always said no, that he wouldn't do that to her. Lilly remembered asking Lucy once if she feared Gajeel, the blonde had been so shocked at such a ridiculous question, she went on a rant about NOT being afraid of him, in fact she had told Lilly she admired the Iron dragon slayer for his bravery and strength, it had put Lilly's worry at bay for good. Lilly had known Gajeel was listening in, he always did that the man always wanted to know what was going on, Gajeel had been quiet when they got home, it took a couple of days from pushing from Lilly but Gajeel gave in with a roll of his eyes and finally agreed to make a move on the blonde. They pair had been flirting and talking for months, and Lilly always found Lucy's company to be wonderful, she was such a bright light, so full of life and joy it became infectious to everyone and he was not an exception. 

The day Gajeel went into the guild to speak to the blonde he found out she had gone on a mission with Levy and Lisanna, it was only meant to be a three day mission, so Gajeel wasn't worried it just meant he got three more days to think over what he was going to say to the blonde. When day five came of no return from any of the girls he started to get worried, the next day Levy and Lisanna came in, but no Lucy, the girls were wounded, but no Lucy had Gajeel in a panic. Pantherlilly and Gajeel had listened in as the girls told their story of what happened, Lilly watched as his partner was torn apart by the story. The day Lucy had been brought back had brought a spark back in Gajeel, one Lilly was glad for, and now watching the scene before him, he knew there was a big chance that those two would get together, all they needed was a little push and Lilly was more than happy to help with that.

* * *

><p><strong>~with Laxus and Yuki~<strong>

The pair headed to the hot springs bath house, the Mayor had given them an extra reward for no major damage to property and now they were about to enjoy a relaxing bath after beating the crap out of some monsters, they went into their separate sections for peace and quiet. Yuki removed the robe of herself revealing a bikini, she didn't feel like being naked in here even showing this much skin was out of her comfort zone, slipping into the warm water she sighed in relaxation, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. On the other side of the fence Laxus removed his robe and got into the water with a towel around his waist, feeling the warm water help relax the tense muscles. 

Yuki felt the water leaving her, and more like herself being lifted from the water, but nobody's hands touched her, snapping her eyes open she realised she floating in the air, **_"well that's not normal"_** she stated, two men appeared from behind some trees that lined along the back fence, Yuki tensed, one man had his hand out and magic was radiating of him from the use of it, she didn't even get a chance to say anything before she was sent flying through the fence that split the bath house in two, separating the men and women's section. 

The crash had Laxus opening his eyes and growling, what the hell was she doing, he blinked at the sight of the broken fence and Yuki sprawled out in the debris of wood, her arms making a cross in front of her face, **_"What the hell?!"_** he shouted at her, Yuki slowly stood up, her legs wobbly **_"creeps, surprise attack"_** she said as she caught her breath back from the shock, Laxus got out of the water, growling, towel still around his waist, he was pissed off someone had ruined his relaxation time, the same two men appeared from what was left of the fence, both smirking. Laxus stared impassively at the two morons who had thrown Yuki through the fence, however he noticed through peripheral vision that Yuki was only clad in a bikini, but he had to focus on these dumbasses and not on her delectable body. **_"The hell you morons want?" _**he asked in a bored tone, the shorter one of the two, his hair a dirty blonde colour but the tips where inky black, for a second he though the black seemed to be taking over the dirty blonde, the other guy stood to the side, the only part of his face visible was his mouth, his brown and black hair covering the rest of his face. 

The taller one stepped forward, his smirk deepening, he lifted his head, his eyes visible now, dark, dark black eyes like an endless pit of darkness, **_"stay out of this you mammoth, this has nothing to do with you so run along, this pretty lady was just beginning to get to know us"_** he said, his friend grinned and lifted up his hand and then Laxus was sent flying backwards, **_"okay creeps start talking"_** snarled Yuki, **_"where just hear to deliver a message one you were already told but ignored, stay out of what is to come young wolf, or what's left of your pathetic village will be ripped apart and devoured"_** said the taller man, a scowl on his face, anger in those black eyes. Yuki tensed for a moment and Laxus was already stalking over, he was seriously pissed off now, the shorter man put his hand out again and Yuki was flying, the pull of gravity so powerful it was visible, as she was pushed down to the bottom of the pool/bath, and she stayed down, Laxus growled and shot his lightning towards them, the taller man smiled a dark grin and turned his palm so it faced upwards and a shield was above them, blocking Laxus's lightning. **_"Anti-magic, brilliant trick it is, it can cancel any magic"_** said the taller man his smirk wide, the shorter man still had his hand out using his magic, keeping Yuki down, deep under the water, where her oxygen was running out, Laxus cast a glance to the water, and caught sight of a soft glow, she was fighting it, glaring at the two males again he let loose his lightning, letting it strike continuously. 

Yuki couldn't breathe, she'd been under for too long, the water would soon fill her lungs and then it was all over, she had noticed the signs of those two men, they had a few similarities to the Dark-ones either way she had to kick their asses, they ruined her relaxing bath. Her only option to get out of this gravity spell was to unleash her power, but that would mean Laxus would see, and that's not good, but she didn't have a choice it was either that or drown and leave her sisters and Mia behind on their own and she wouldn't do that. Closing her eyes she reached inside herself for that locked away magic and pulled the closed lid on it off, letting the power wash over her, feeling the strain of her muscles clenching and ripping only to join again stronger than before, her nails lengthening and widening becoming claws, her canines grew to sharp points the feel of her ears changing shape to smaller more pointed ear and wolf ears appearing on her head, the sounds around her growing louder at her advanced hearing and then the final alteration, the feeling of her tail appearing. 

Growling deep in her throat she opened her eyes, which had slits through them like wolf eyes, she growled again and using her strength she broke through the gravity and swam to the surface, she pulled herself out of the water, a snarl came out and she rushed forward towards the two dark mages, faster than ever before. She stopped straight in front of them and gave a round house kick to the gravity mage sending him backwards, his partner became distracted from that and Laxus took it, striking him with a bolt of lightning, not giving him a chance to use his anti-magic spell and kept hitting him with his lighting. The gravity mage used his magic and made the gravity around Yuki become stronger creating a small crater where she stood, Yuki didn't care as she growled dangerously again and walked forwards towards the mage, her fist lit up in a bright white light, almost blinding and she punched him in the jaw the crack as she hit was music to her ears. 

Pushing him down she stood above him, the last thing he saw was her snarl at him before she knocked him out with a punch straight to the middle of his face, his head slammed into the concrete ground below him. Laxus decided the guy had enough of being fried by his lighting and stopped the onslaught of the attack, the creep was burnt and passed out straight away, a smirk on his face at the obvious victory he turned around to Yuki who had her back to him as she glared down at the man she had knocked out. Laxus used this moment to get a good look at her, long toned legs, an ass that made his mouth water, and then he noticed the tail, he blinked, the black furry tail tipped with white made him try and figure out what the hell was going on. 

Yuki turned around to face him, ready for the onslaught of questions, but Laxus had other plans, he brushed aside the thoughts over the tail and took great pleasure in checking her out while she was clad in only a black bikini, a pervy grin came over his face when his eyes landed on her luscious boobs, how he so badly wanted to grab those globes and give them a good squeeze. Yuki noticed his gaze and her face reddened and then she wacked him over the head **_"PERV!"_** she shouted accusingly, Laxus just grinned because when she jumped up to hit him on the head, which did hurt, her tits bounced, well he knew who was going to be the star of his fantasies for a while. 

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's been a while but I've been busy, family made me go out with them -.- meanies they are. But I made this chapter longer to make up for it XD so I hope you enjoyed it and I'm already working on the next one so it should be up soon.<strong>

**Kikkibunny**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here's the next chapter, and I am so glad I got this one done quicker for you all, so here it is.**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does (I do however own all my own characters)**

* * *

><p>Yuki and Laxus sat on a bench that was outside the bathhouse, the rune nights had been called and were on their way to collect the now tied up dark mages, Yuki had wrapped her robe around herself pretty quickly, she didn't bother changing back because she had a feeling Laxus had tons of questions so she may as well stay the way she was. The said man was sitting next to her on the bench seat with his robe on, thank the moon for Yuki because Laxus without a shirt was very distracting. <strong><em>"What's with the ears and tail?"<em>** Laxus finally asked, pointing to said appendages, **_"it's a part of my magic, it's what makes me a guardian, I'm what's known in more modern terminology, wolf-slayer or as we are technically called Guardians, others have given us different names but wolf-slayer is the most accurate"_** Yuki explained, **_"so you can turn into a wolf then?"_** asked Laxus, he kept eyeing the tail that stuck out from the robe and wouldn't stay hidden. Yuki sighed **_"no, that's something only the older ones can do, although some in a community speculated that myself and my sisters would reach it earlier than most, our magic is more powerful than it should be for our age, Mia as well, it's why we were sent here, we're the strongest of what's left of our age group"_** she told him, Laxus nodded and then went quiet taking all the information in. 

**_"Where did you get all those scars?"_** Laxus asked quietly, he noticed how Yuki had freezed up, and then she shook her head as if getting rid of a bad memory, **_"remember how I told you I had seen the big dark-one's monsters rip apart a village, that was my village, we were attacked, and everyone who could fight had to, well everyone old enough which meant, myself, Mia's older brother Kane and my younger brother Hikaru, the twins where too young being only 14 and Mia was 15 so she was still too young, Hikaru my brother was 17 at the time and I was 18 the same age as Kane so we had to fight, it was 5 years ago we were celebrating the first born of a family, baby Nico and out of the blue we were ambushed, people where ripped apart or eaten, kids and elders and others who were to protect them where raced out of the village, I watched as my sisters had to fight to get to the group going to safety, everyone that was there still fought with everything they had, but one of the bigger ones came forward, and Kane was by my side but it, god I can still see the blood that splattered as it dug its claws into him, it threw him off somewhere I was so afraid I only moved in time to live, the monster clawed me, the pain was horrific, it sent me flying into some rubble that was once someone's home, all around me was blood and dead bodies, a few smaller monster had been wiped out too, I knew It was going to kill me and then a shadow was above me, I looked up and saw Hikaru, my baby brother protecting me I told him to get out of the way and to get out of there but that smart ass just told me to shut up and he'd keep me safe, I felt like it was in slow motion as I tried to get up to get him out of the way but I couldn't not with my side ripped open, and I watched I tried to god damn hard by screaming at him to move but the monster's clawed hand slammed right into him, claws going straight through him, his blood everywhere and his body was flung off into the distance"_** Yuki said as she cried through the story, her eyes filled with sadness and a horror that could never be unseen, he body shook with her sobs.

Laxus pulled her into his side, wrapping his arms tightly around the crying woman, he wasn't good with comforting people so he just held her close **_"the older one's we called them warriors finally came through and killed one of the bigger monster's the other one left dragging bodies with it, I lost my baby brother and my heart, so many families lost loved ones and some families where completely wiped out, my father is the alpha of us all, the man in charge, he was so mad at me that I couldn't protect my baby brother, he shouted at me for being a disgrace, my mother stepped in before he could hit me, my calm soft hearted mother standing up to a stubborn man who was incredibly strong, never had I ever seen her slap him and he didn't expect it either. We had the funerals and then started rebuilding after we found another place to build our village, the graves of the lost with the lost village, I left for a while so I didn't have to see Mia or my sisters and see the pain in their eyes, but Mia tracked me down to the old village, I was sitting near Kane and Hikaru's graves, our families had always been close so she was like another little sister, she made it clear she wasn't mad, sad yes but if I didn't come back she would also be lonely because I was all that she had left for an older sibling, I remember seeing the heart ache on Hana and Rina's face, the black in our hair is dyed as a reminder of Hikaru, he took our fathers black hair while we have our mother's, Mia became more serious like her brother and Rina became more silent like Hikaru was, we were the cloaks so no-one would see the scars, because the story for it is a nightmare"_** she finished explain, as she cried. 

Laxus pulled her tighter against him and ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing manner, Yuki calmed down but didn't pull away from his embrace, using his warmth and presence as an anchor so she wouldn't fall back into the horror of the memory. After a few moments Laxus picked her up and carried Yuki bridal style across the street to the hotel they were staying in, neither said a word until they were both seated on the couch in the living room between the two bedrooms. **_"So Hikaru was your brother right? what magic did he use?"_** Laxus asked, he was prying in hopes of her remembering something good so she would forget the bad, **_"Hikaru used fire magic as well as, like everyone in our blood line used guardian magic, and having fire magic minimised his chance of any other magi but he didn't let that stop him from rising to the top of the ranks for his age and gender group, Kane was the top male in magic ability, he would of mastered both his magic's completely in another 2 years, he used poison and healing magic, two opposites that balanced each other out, he use to help me with mine, using shadows and light is difficult to balance, Hikaru was always helping Rina, both of them had only ever been able to wield one magic, but Rina hers is more vast"_** explain Yuki, a small soft smile on her face, Laxus grinned and then realised he had once heard Yuki warn Erza to keep Natsu away, he put the pieces together, Yuki was afraid Rina would be hurt because Hikaru was a fire user as well and his life had been ripped away. 

**_"What about this Kane guy?" _**asked Laxus, she had said she lost her baby brother and her heart, he wanted to know about this guy who had claimed her heart, a deep part of him growled at the thought, his inner dragon hated the thought of another man owning her heart, and it didn't sound appealing to the man either. Yuki smiled softly, thinking about him before she answered **_"Kane was Mia's older brother and our families had always been close so growing up we were best friends, always causing trouble when we could until we matured, Kane became serious to everyone except those close to him, like Hikaru they would only let their playful side out when it was with people they knew well, and Kane got us in a lot of trouble growing up, and Hikaru followed, baby brother or not we were all close friends and those two were absolute trouble growing up"_** said Yuki a light in her eyes that sparkled as she chuckled at the thought of the two causing mayhem. 

**_"trouble making sounds like Natsu, except he never grew out of it"_** chuckled Laxus shaking his head at the thought of the idiotic pinkette, **_"well once the twins and Mia where old enough you can bet Hikaru got them to tag along in his schemes for trouble, and Kane yeah no you'd think he's be responsible as he got older and try to stop the trouble but no instead he encouraged it"_** laughed Yuki as she remember the absolute horror on her parent's faces when their children were pulling pranks **_"believe it or not Rina was just as bad as Hikaru, except she was louder when he was quieter, you never knew what he was planning, those two once came up with a plan that involved all the adults, those two sneaks got into every home, Hikaru taking every single man's underwear and Rina took everyone's under-wear and they hung most of them in trees and Hana helped by using her wind to blow the rest around town"_** Yuki explained as she laughed at the memory, Laxus snickered at the thought of the trouble they had caused, you wouldn't think that now of Rina, Hana yes but Rina no. **_"And Mia, oh god Mia, her and Hana were like two peas in a pod, both as loud and crazy as each other, those two decided they were going to spike the drinks at a celebration party the village was throwing, I forget what it was for but everyone but children woke up with Hang-over's, because all those who weren't countered as mature where in their homes in bed, so what did Mia and Hana do, they had the children start running around playing music to their own tune"_** explained Yuki has she held her sides trying to calm her laughter, Laxus paled at the thought of lots of kids running around making heaps of racket while having a hangover. 

** _"I highly doubt you were miss innocent"_** said Laxus with a raised eyebrow, Yuki smirked **_"I was best friends with the king of trouble, of course I wasn't we once organised a whole day of perfect behaviour from every child old enough to understand, the parents were wary at first but enjoyed it, lucky they did because at the end of the day we were all absolute horrors, we locked everyone out of their homes and I had Hana and a few other girls who could use illusions, work their magic so the parents thought they were doing something normal while myself, Kane, Hikaru, Mia, Rina and a bunch of other kids re-arranged homes by swapping everyone's furniture, and once we were done the illusions where dropped, and when everyone went to go home they couldn't find their keys which were all in a pile in the middle of the village, they spent hours finding the right key, and we were high up in the trees by the time they got inside, the alpha my father went nuts, it was the biggest and craziest prank we had ever done and the genius behind it all was myself and Kane"_** Yuki told Laxus proudly, her grin wide and her eyes sparkled with mischief at the thought of the memory. 

Yuki grew somber quickly **_"Kane was my heart, we started dating when we were 16, we had always been close so the only difference was the smaller things and intimacy, when everyone found out it was from Hana and Mia those two thought something was up when we kept disappearing so they followed us to our special place and caught us kissing and they told everyone, Rina and Hikaru where passive for a moment before shouting we had cooties, immature idiots they were, we were happy, we had our arguments, over stupid things, we weren't perfect, far from it but I loved him with all my heart and I know he felt the same because he told me every day, and when I lost him there was a giant hole in my heart"_** she explained softly, tears gathered in her eyes as she reached the end of her explanation. **_"You know, Fairy Tail is like family, and one thing gramps drilled into my head was that even though we feel sadness we keep living on for those we lost, we live our life for ourselves and them, instead of living in guilt and sadness we live in the light for them, we move forward we never forget them we just keep going"_** said Laxus, he really didn't like doing this sappy stuff but he would this one occasion, Yuki needed it. 

Yuki smiled softly at Laxus, **_"I never thought of it that way, I've always been so angry with myself and overprotective of the girls because I blamed myself because I was the only one of us three to come back alive, and we may be able to heal well but some wounds scar and none of our healers had magic advanced enough to erase the scars to only silver lines, they said it was possible but they weren't powerful enough to do so, so we all have to carry the scars we have"_** explained Yuki, running her hand of the scars, Laxus thought for a moment **_"Wendy could do it, kids a dragon slayer and we dragon slayers are powerful"_** he said, Yuki blinked, **_"maybe, I'm going to bed, goodnight Laxus"_** Yuki said as she stood, she stopped for a moment and turned around, kissing Laxus on the cheek before disappearing into her room, locking the door behind her. Laxus grinned, despite her sad story, his mind was elsewhere, he had decided after seeing that sexy body he wanted a piece of that and he was definitely looking towards going to sleep, to see what his mind conjured up, and he knew Yuki was going to be the star of every fantasy his mind came up with. With a wolfish grin he walked into his room, shutting the door behind him and stripping down before falling into bed, he was eager for sleep to claim him and quickly it did. 

* * *

><p><strong>Told you I would have this one up soon, a sad Story behind the girls, and soon I'll get to Bixlow and Hana and Rina and Natsu (Yes that's happening! XD) and Mia and Gray which will be interesting considering Juvia has a thing for Gray. Just a heads up gory scenes will be coming up soon I will put a warning in the author note up the top, I may not be good at it but if you're unsure or don't like the idea of reading a gory scene I'll have that warning up for you. And I just want to thank Raiza-chan for her review on the idea of Natsu and Rina.<strong>

**Kikkibunny**


	8. Author Note

**Okay so a question about GaLu has been brought up and yes there will be GaLu action, I will get to that, it's a bit difficult because yes the Guardians are a main focus but relationships will be too, which is hard because there are a few pairings. I won't just jump straight into GaLu it will just ruin the story, give it time and it will happen, it's a gradual thing.**

**Another thing, give me a couple of days 3 at most and the next chapter will be up, I'm hoping to put 2 more chapters up. On another note school will be starting up again and it's my final year so it'll be big, as well as that the end of this year I will be moving :( which mean I won't have internet so any stories I haven't completed by then won't be updated until I have internet.**

**Okay so basically give m e time and I will hopefully get more chapters up before school starts and then after that well updates won't be planned or promised because let's face it, year 12 means a lot of more work for me. And I promise I'll get to the GaLu, and to also make it up to you all if I get the time I will do a GaLu one shot for you all, if I get time. It's a busy week for me because my dad's horrid parents are now gone and my parents want to spend every moment they can with us before dad goes back to work and I go back to school. But I promised that I will try to get chapters down.**

**Also to that stupid and rude person who PM'd me saying I can't write at all and should stop for the sake of literature (the message was much ruder than that but I prefer to not use that language, only particular words for stories other than that its inappropriate to criticise someone being so foul mouthed and rude), go screw yourself, you don't like my stories then don't read them it's that simple.**

**~Kikkibunny  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay first of all I want to apologise for taking more than a few days, there's been way too many distractions, also I'll point out I start school again (Final Year *cheer*) next week on Wednesday which as you know means I probably won't get much time. Anyway moving on to the chapter, let's see some Mia and Gray! :D**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does (I do however own all my own characters)**

* * *

><p>Mia sat on the edge of the bridge that ran over the canal, running her finger along the cracks letting her magic work as she created soft patterns with frost, she felt so guilty for breaking the rule, and Yuki wasn't the one to put it in place it was their alpha and if he found out that she said something, more like when he found out it would be Yuki who'd be punished because Yuki was the alpha in a sense of their small group. Sighing Mia looked down at the water, she tucked a stray strand of her below should length hair behind her ear, she really owed Yuki an apology, Rina had been very clear when she pulled her aside after Yuki left and explained things to the guild, making sure to drill it into her head the law is, in respect for those who fought bravely that only those who fought where to speak of the battle, no one else had any right because they weren't on the front line, and to only mention loved ones in the village, out of respect to families and the community. <p>

Mia frowned at the thought of how much trouble Yuki was going to be in, her father the Alpha was a harsh man it didn't matter that Yuki was his daughter, it was because she was his first born and a girl one who couldn't master the balance between light and dark. Mia grimaced at the thought of how bad Yuki was going to get it, god she could only hope the Alpha didn't find out. Staring down at the water, she clenched her jaw and shut her eyes tight, her very reflection made her choke up, she was a female version of her brother, its why her parents were so against letting her go on this mission, they didn't want to risk losing another child and the living reminder of Kane. Both her parents had fought, her ambitious mother stayed by her husband/mates side the entire time, her father could no longer walk, missing one leg and injuring the other permanently, her mother had a scar slashing diagonal across her face, she knew there were more small ones that she hid. The only scar Mia carried was the one on her left hip where a monster had snagged her as she ran with the twins to get away, a disgrace she was, she didn't fight with the others, she should of ignored the age rule. 

Kane had always been a leader, she missed him even if time had passed not a day goes by where she wish he was with her, arguing over petty things, doing what siblings did. Her parents still grieved as she did, and like herself Yuki kept the pain hidden, looking back at the water she frowned at herself, she opened a can of pain and sadness for Yuki, the girl who had always been like a sister as they were growing up, and after Kane was killed she put aside her own pain and Grieving for her and Rina and Hana, and Mia knew it had to be hard every day when your friend/sister looked like a loved one. Mia never got to see the scars Yuki had, some didn't mind others seeing, some showed them with pride as though they where badges of courage and bravery, in a way they were, and few including Yuki hid them. No-one but the healer and Yuki's mother had seen them, even living with her now she kept them hidden. A tear escaped and slid down her cheek, falling into the water she was an idiot and a horrible friend, Rina and Hana had each other and their parents and Mia had hers but Yuki didn't he father casted her further aside, Yuki kept it all bottled up, the pain from the fight and the sadness and Mia being the idiot dared break a rule in favour of talking to a guy she was interested in, she may as well of just stomped all over everything, it was a wonder Yuki hadn't hit her. 

A shift in the air, a new scent arriving, the quiet footsteps not far away heading her way had Mia rubbing her eyes quickly, she thanked her wolf heightened sense and jumped up and stood on the path of the bridge, facing the direction of the person. Sniffing the air she relaxed more, the scent of wintery mountains and mint growing stronger as Gray got closer. **_"What are you doing out this late?"_** asked Gray as he came into view, the streetlight shining down on the small bridge, Mia scoffed **_"I could ask you the same thing"_** she said, Gray scowled **_"I am hiding from a crazy stalker also known as Juvia, she broke into my house...again so I bolted and left an ice-double"_** he said with distaste, Mia snickered at his face of annoyance and disgust. **_"Ever tried telling the girl to back off?"_** she asked as she leaned against the bridge wall, Gray walked over and joined her leaning against the bridge wall. **_"Tried but it doesn't sink in, I told her straight to her face I wasn't interested but it didn't do anything, she's crazy"_** he said, clicking his tongue in annoyance. 

**_"Simple, to make a girl like that let go of an idea that won't happen, make it obvious, date someone and she'll get the hint"_** said Mia, Gray was hot, which was funny because he like her used ice magic, she felt bad for the guy dealing with a crazy stalking, it was slightly funny, but her wolf inside of her well she wasn't happy, she was growling up an ice storm. Ignoring her crazy instincts also known as the wolf in her, she looked over to Gray seeing him debating with himself over the idea. **_"You could always just give in and date her instead"_** she said smirking as Gray scowled at her **_"hell no, not even if I was desperate"_** he said harshly, Mia just laughed, a twinkle in her eyes that Gray didn't notice, he was too busy fuming in annoyance about the love-struck water mage. A serpent made of water slowly made its way up, Mia watching it and Gray with a smirk on her face, the unsuspecting ice mage had no idea until cold water blasted him in the back, he jumped up and yelped spinning around to see where it came from, thinking it was Juvia, that was until Mia started laughing so much she had to bend over and held her sides. **_"Relax Gray, your stalker isn't here, I'd tell you if she was, I'd smell her the moment she was in 500m, that's how good a wolf's nose is" _**Mia said after she had stopped laughing, Gray scowled lightly before smirking at the Raven and blue tipped haired girl, the ground froze over with his ice and Mia slipped, Gray caught her before she fell backwards, a smirk on his face. 

Mia grinned and water came up from the canal and sprayed in Gray's face, the mage spluttered and wiped his face, Mia moving with grace as she jumped onto the edge again in a crouch position, her eyes alight with mischief. **_"Up for little fight Gray, I'll even stick to just water"_** Mia asked, her smirk firmly in place, her eyes holding a challenge and Gray took it, his own smirk widening, the two took off to the closed guild and went to the training grounds to have a fight. A blue haired water mage stood from a distance on top of a building with binoculars watching the pair having fun, **_"Love-rival"_** she growled furiously.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~The next Day~<em>**

Mira came into the guild first, opening it all up, as she opened the back doors to the training yard she gasped at the sight before her match-making grin set firmly in place, the sight was one sexy ice mage laying on the ground with a small and newer member of the guild, the beautiful water and ice mage Mia laying next to him, her head on his chest, both sleeping peacefully together. Mira held in her squeal knowing that Mia had sensitive ears like a dragon slayer, and she rushed to the bar, reaching over she grabbed the recording Lacrima and ran back to the doors, getting a photo of the cuddling pair before racing back inside so she wasn't caught. 

Mira kept herself busy while her mind was racing with images of raven haired babies with aqua eyes or dark blue, it was really adorable. When the Master walked in he gave Mira funny look for her ever so wide match-making smile, the demon woman ushered him to the back doors and pointed to the sight, Makarov chuckled and that chuckle got the attention of Mia, her ears twitched and she blinked, taking in her surroundings, yawning as she stretched, then her eyes fell on the grinning Master and evil match-maker, she paled and nudged Gray. He groaned before sitting up **_"What time is it?"_** he asked sleepily, the still pale Mia said **_"time to run like hell"_** and grabbed his chin making him face Mira, he gulped and quickly stood up, yanking Mia with him and ran with Mia quickly matching his speed. 

Mira waved sweetly goodbye, but Makarov sore the glint in her eyes and prayed for his children, Mira was never going to drop it, **_"oh Master imagine the babies"_** swooned Mira, the small man chuckled, a pervy grin on his face **_"imagine that rockin' body Mia has naked"_** his grin widening and a small bit of drool escaped the corner of his mouth, Mira frowned and whacked him in the back of the head scowling at the small man **_"Master"_** she growled in warning, the tiny man paled and when Mira pointed to his office with a glare he dejectedly walked upstairs to do paperwork. Once the Master was in his office Mira twirled around with a squeal **_"the babies will be so cute!" _**she said excitedly **_"Gray and Mia Fullbuster, oh it's perfect, my new ship, GraMi" _**she cheered. Mira raced around the bar and pulled out a note book with list of couples she had paired up, she quickly crossed out Juvia and Gray, she thought it over for a moment but GraMi won, the babies would be just adorable, she wrote down the shipping and smiled this couple would be easier to get together. 

As everyone slowly started to come in, some gave Mira wary looks as the barmaid was extremely happy, match-making happy and they prayed to Mavis for those poor two victims while praying it wasn't them. When Cana took a seat she blinked in shock as Mira quickly placed three barrels of booze on the bar in front of the drunk. **_"On the house Cana"_** Mira said happily as she fluttered around the bar, Cana eyed the booze before shrugging and taking a drink **_"either you got laid or something to do with match-making"_** Cana stated, raising an eyebrow in question to the she-demon, Mira smiled**_ "I found the perfect couple, Gray and Mia"_** she cheered, Cana choked on her beer before looking wide-eyed at the woman **_"are you insane!?, Juvia would go crazy, well crazier and Mia she may have only been in the guild for a few days but the girl aint gonna be happy with you pairing her up, she'd kick your ass to Era if you tried"_** Cana stated while looking at the woman behind the bar like she was insane. Mira smiled before pulling out the recording Lacrima and showed Cana the photo, the drunk whistled **_"want me to do a reading then?"_** she asked, Mira nodded excitedly, her whole attention focused on Cana and her cards. 

Cana read her cards three times to be sure and each time the same thing came up, some was good but the rest had her worried. At Cana's worrying look Mira nudged the woman, something was wrong **_"Cana?" _**questioned the busty barmaid, **_"Well Gray's said he's found love in an ice-mage, which Mia technically is and her's said the same, but it's this other card, Gray's showed danger ahead but Mia's is what I'm worried about, blood and death, pain and sadness, it makes no sense"_** Cana said while staring at her cards. Rina came over to the bar and sat next to Cana **_"what's going on? I saw Mia and Gray running away from the guild together"_** she said, eyeing Cana's cards and the worried look she had as she stared at them. **_"I did a reading on Mia and Gray for Mira to see if her new favourite ship would have any chance, it does but it's the other part I'm worried about" _** said Cana, not taking her eyes of the cards. Rina seemed delighted at the thought of the two but grew serious as soon as Cana mentioned being worried. 

**_"Gray's says theirs danger ahead for him but Mia's is worse, blood and death, pain and sadness"_** said Cana looking at the short haired girl, who was extremely solemn and serious. **_"The Dark-ones, if they harm her I'll kill them slow and painfully" _**growled the girl, her eyes seemed to glow in the anger she felt and the two shuddered. They were talking to Hana the other day and she said the one thing you wouldn't expect is Rina is scary when angry, Yuki was obvious Mia, yeah that was obvious too but Rina not so much, the girl was quiet and nice to everyone, but the other day when Yuki stormed out they all saw a glimpse of Rina being pissed off. **_"I spoke to Yuki last night too, she and Laxus will be back soon, around 10am so another 2 hours and they'll be here"_** said Rina, trying to distract the two from the cards predicted future, Mira got that gleam in her eyes again **_"Mira even think about it and they'll both kill you"_** said Rina quickly, Cana nodded and took big gulps from her booze. **_"Try Hana and Bixlow, I saw them flirting last night, well Bixlow was Hana was just blushing" _**said Cana and Mira quickly scanned the guild, locating the two and surprise-surprise they were sitting at a table talking and laughing. 

Rina sighed and hit her head against the bar, she felt sorry for her twin and friend and for Mira, Mia was gonna to kick Mira's ass and Hana well she wasn't sure, so far from what she's gathered is that this Bixlow guy was a perv. _Great just great, Hana picked a perv_ she thought and rolled her eyes at the thought, which shockingly wasn't so surprising, Rina had a sneaky suspicion Hana was a closet pervert. Turning around the pale blonde focused her attention on Cana striking a conversation with the drunk, effectively ignoring the sight of Hana and Bixlow while Mira was called from various parts of the guild for a beer. 

Hana laughed at what the seith mage had just told her, of one of the many stories of trouble he's caused for his team mate Evergreen. **_"You think you've caused mayhem, I once organised with Mia to spike all the drinks at a party and because it was late all children under the age where safe at home in bed so we didn't worry about them getting drunk. Anyway the next morning when the all had hangovers we got all the kids to go around town playing loud Music to their own tune, it was hilarious" _** Hana said while laughing, Bixlow laughing with her, his dolls shouting _"Hilarious!" ,"Hilarious!" _making Hana grin. Hana kept herself distracted with Bixlow so her mind wouldn't play on what she heard from Cana over at the bar. **_"You know that scar is sexy, you shouldn't hide it, it makes you look more badass"_** Bixlow said with a smirk, his tongue lolling, Hana blushed a light shade of pink before grinning **_"well you shouldn't hide behind a mask, hiding a sexy face should be a crime"_** she countered back. Bixlow was shocked for a second, he told her of his magic the other day and she didn't seem bothered, he grinned and pulled his helmet off, **_"much better, such pretty eyes"_** Hana said with a smile, it was Bixlow's turn to blush a shade of pink. 

The guild went on as usual, being loud and destructive, Natsu managed to get almost everyone in the guild into an all-out-brawl, even dragging Hana and Rina in. The minute Gray and Mia reappeared they too were dragged into the fray effectively dodging Mira's questions the two teamed up on Natsu, not that the Fire dragon slayer had any arguments about. The Master walked out of his office and sighed at the sight of his guild brawling and damaging things, shaking his head he turned away and went back t his office shutting the door, he didn't want to see the damage so hiding in his office was the best course of action, things would cool down soon when Erza made them.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay again I'm sorry its late, but I've been busy and well lazy -.- sad I know but the next chapter will be up soon I promise, I've got my mind flowing with idea's and the music is blasting so that helps! :D<strong>

**Kikkibunny**


	10. Chapter 9

**Wooo! I got the next chapter done in time :D things are going to get interesting and a warning it will get slightly gory, so that's just a warning ahead of it because I won't stop in the middle of the chapter to warn you because in my opinion it ruins the story, so anyway on with the chapter.**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does (I do however own all my own characters)**

* * *

><p>The guild had settled down a while ago, some wearing bandages from the brawl, nothing to serious just the usual. Mia and Gray where laughing at Natsu who was pouting because there was icicles stuck to his hair and the Mast had forbid him from using any magic for the rest of the day, so Rina was helping him by pulling out the ice, as gently as she could. Hana was hanging out with Wendy, Romeo, Asuka and Bixlow who was letting Asuka sit on two of his dolls as they flew in the air, all five of them acting like children. Poor Mira was busy with customer's and Cana's constant chatter, so the busty barmaid hadn't been able to get the chance to talk (interogate) to Gray and Mia. Juvia was hiding behind a pillar glaring daggers at the icewater mage, the water woman was seething but her Gray-sama seemed happy so that placated her to not act on force, that and the ice/water mage had been able to keep up with Natsu so Juvia wasn't sure if she would win. 

The guild doors opened and Laxus walked through with Yuki by his side, the guild blinked they weren't sure if it was her, without her cloak she looked different. Everyone smiled and waved at the pair, some males where very obvious in admiring the curves on Yuki that were kept hidden behind her cloak but her long denim jeans and purple turtle-neck sweater hugged her figure for all eyes to see. Yuki flushed a light pink at the stairs and tucked a stray hair that had come out of her pony-tail, behind her ear. Mia walked forward and bowed before Yuki, **_"I'm sorry Yuki, I know I broke a law that the Alpha set in place and I know that if he ever finds out you'll be in trouble, I'm so sorry"_** she said apologetically, her head lowered in respect. Yuki stepped forward and tilted the girls head up and pulled her into a hug **_"it's fine Mia, I'm sorry I got angry, Kane was your brother and you have every right to talk about him, and in a way Hikaru was like your brother too, I know you miss them I do as well, but we need to keep moving forward, no more dwelling in the past, we'll live for them and ourselves"_** Yuki said quietly hugging the girl tight, Hana and Rina grinned and came over to the pair. 

Yuki let Mia go and nearly stumbled as Hana jumped on her back, quickly grabbing her sister's legs to keep her up she turned her head and grinned **_"well aren't you happy to see me"_** she said laughing, Rina came up and pulled her twin down, making the girl let out a yelp as she fell on her ass, causing the guild to laugh at the girl who was now going red in embarrassment. **_"She's been flirting with Bixlow so she's super happy"_** Rina casually said, the guild whistled at the new information, Mira twirling around with hearts in her eyes, Laxus looked at Bixlow with an eyebrow raised, the man had no helmet on and had a slight hue of red on his cheeks. Yuki laughed at Hana's red face **_"yiu keep laughing and I'll tell everyone your embarrassing dirty secret"_** threatened Hana as she jumped up and pointed her finger at her older sister, Yuki stopped imdeiatly **_"you wouldn't dare"_** she said, her eyes wide. 

**_"Ara, Ara what secret?"_** questioned Mira, the guild had their full attention now, Hana smirked and Mira grinned widely while Rina hid her smile and snicker behind her hand. **_"Well my dear big sister here use to come to the outside world as we call it, which is everywhere outside our village, and its aganst the rules but she and a few friends never listened and went out often to clubs and Yuki here was a-"_** Hana started but Yuki slapped a hand over her mouth glaring at Mia to keep the girl quiet. 

Mia whistled innocently, it was only then did Yuki remember just how much time Rina spent with the two devious trouble makers and her eyes darted over to her smirking sister. **_"Yuki and a few friends did performances at the bars, they were exotic dancers"_** Rina blurted out and Yuki paled, the man got nose-bleeds at the thought, **_"you three are evil"_** muttered Yuki **_"GROSS HANA!"_** she shouted and pulled her hand away from the girl, wiping in against her jeans. Hana poked her tongue out and Yuki blanched, that same tongue had licked her hand and has probably been in this so called Bixlow's mouth, just gross. **_"Was she good?"_** asked Mira, Cana laughing in the background, her barrel long forgotten, Yuki was going to slink away but ran into Laxus's broad chest, his grin wide as he eyed her **_"We can show you, we once snuck out to see where they were going and we found out and took video's of some of the performances and posted them online"_** said Mia happily, Mira racing to one of the many rooms in the guild and came racing back with a laptop and a projection lacrima for the girls, **_"show us"_** she said her grin wide. Yuki was about to run as the three sat down and started searching but she got nowhere because Laxus grabbed her arm and forced her to sit in a chair, keeping his hands on her shoulders so she wouldn't jump up and run away. 

A video came up and Yuki sunk into the chair, Cana pulled one up next to her and sat down **_"you have to teach me some tricks"_** said the drunk, while Yuki stared at the loading screen in horror. The screen was black a faint outline of a stage and people in the bar, Techno music started low before the bright flashing coloured lights started up and the music got louder, the girls came up from inside the stage smoke surrounding them, a voice strong and seductive sung out as the bodies started to move productively. The smoke cleared and there was three girls, two the guild didn't know but the other they knew very well to be a younger Yuki at the age of they assumed 18. Males in the guild whistled at the video of the three girls dancing so erotically **_"Damn girl!~ you have to teach me some of that!"_** said Cana, Yuki sunk low into her chair in embarrassment **_"I was 18 and made plenty of mistakes, that being one"_** she said while her face flamed red, the large hands on her shoulder squeezed, looking up she saw Laxus fixated on the screen **_"shit that's hot"_** he muttered but Yuki heard him and went the shade of Erza's hair, speaking of the mage the woman was blushing a dark red at the video. 

Suddenly the video changed and many males groaned, a new video appeared on the screen, Yuki shot a glare at the three devils, they only smirked before pressing play, Yuki faced the screen of horror again and went sheet white at the video, dear Mavis (damn she had started using Mavis like everyone else had) it was the show that she had ultimately said she'd never mention again. The bass pounding in the background the club lights flashing at just the right angle, an 18 year old Yuki same out from the back curtain in a small tight black skirt and gold corset, two girls appeared next wearing the same outfit, three poles arose from under the stage and the girls begun to sing and dance, as the song continued on they slowly un-zipped the corset and flung it to the side revealing a gold bikini top with silver tassels hanging from it. the song continued on and the guild watched intently especially the males, the whopped in joy as the girls on the screen winked out to the audience and oh-so-sexily-slowly unzipped their skirts. The skirt flung to the side and the girls wore small bikini bottoms made out of the same material. The present Yuki closed her eyes and hoped she could just disappear.

The video stopped and everyone clapped and whistled while Yuki sunk deeper into her chair, opening her eyes she glared darkly at the three who started this, growling lowly at the smirking trio of trouble.**_"That was hot, you should do a live show here"_** commented Macao, Wakaba, the Master and Gildarts all nodded grinning like the pervs they were. Yuki took her boot off and threw it at the idiots, hitting Macao in the head and threw her other boot at Wakaba hitting him in the head **_"hell no, I was 18 and stupid, I made dumb choices and that was one of the worst"_** stated Yuki with a low growl. Mia and Hana shrugged before writing down the web address for more videos and handing them out to whoever wanted them, for a price of 500 jewels. **_"I think your talented, why did you stop?"_** asked Mira as she came over, Laxus had left the girls letting go of Yuki and disappeared into his office. Yuki sighed **_"Kane and I got together so I stopped for his sake, he didn't like every male in the club eyeing me, we wolves can get possessive and he was getting agitated and one night a random guy came up and started hitting on me, Kane lost it and beat the hell out of him"_** she explained, Mia went quiet for a moment as she listened in before smiling slightly, her older brother always had been possessive over Yuki. 

Mira nodded in understanding, while Cana was deep in thought about the dance moves she wanted to learn. **_"It's getting dark I'm heading home, let's go you three devils"_** said Yuki and got her sister to head for the door, snickering away. The guild slowly got empty as everyone finished their drinks, they had spent most of the day watching the videos, best day spent was what the males thought. The guild shut and closed up tightly, all windows and doors locked as everyone settled in their homes. A dark howl in the distance near the woods had Yuki sitting up from her bed, Hana and Rina came racing into her room followed by Mia **_"did you hear that?"_** asked the raven haired girl, the twins nodded with frown and Yuki growled lowly, and jumped out of bed **_"let's go, get dressed where going to find who it is, and I hope to the moon that it isn't a dark-one because if it is they're dead"_** she growled and shoved the three out of her room to get dressed. 

The girls growled as they made their way back to their house, they hadn't been able to find anything and the searched every part of the woods and throughout the city but nothing. A figure surrounded in shadows grinned darkly at the sight of the four girls going into their homes, the eerie black eyes of the figure glowed, the figure made its way into the town, staying near the shadows. It spotted its first prey for the night **_"darkness will seep into the world and erase all the light" _** he muttered, dropping the shadows and stepped out from the alley and in front of a man who was just closing up his magic shop, the man stopped in his step, staring at the person in front of him shaking in fear that seem to come with the sight of the dark figure. **_"W-What d-do y-you want?"_** he asked stuttering in fear, the shop keeper backed away slightly, **_"you can have all my money"_** said the frightened shop keeper, the figure closed in, cornering him into the alley. **_"All I want is you"_** snarled the dark figure, the shop keeper whimpered at the sight of his face, dark eyes and those scary markings, the man leapt forward to the shop keeper making him scream in fright. 

The screams became gurgled as the man sunk his teeth into the shop keepers jugular, blood bubbled up from the victims mouth that was wide open mid-scream, his eyes wide and white in terror. The hunter ripped his mouth away taking skin and blood spurted into the air as he swallowed the flesh, he ripped open his prey's body pulling out insides and ripping bites out of them, stuffing his face with the dead man's flesh and blood. Standing up the man looked over the dead body, a gruesome sight indeed, wiping his mouth of the blood he left the scene, he was fulfilled for now but he wanted a small snack, he'd leave his master's mark behind, the bodies will bring terror amongst the town. 

The man covered himself in shadows again, staying out of the streetlights too keep himself hidden as he stalked for another victim. His eyes focused on the sight of a young boy about the age of 11 sneaking out of his bedroom window, a wickedly dark smile crept onto the man's face, his eyes glowed in anticipation of the sweet taste of the young victims screams, this one would definitely leave the town in absolute fear, it was perfect. He stalked the boy as he walked over the canal bridge to the park, his dark grin showed off his canine fangs, this spot was perfect. Lunging forward the man tackled to boy to the ground, covering his mouth with his hand so his screams wouldn't be so loud that people would come running dropping the shadow cloud around him the man grinned darkly at the boys unhidden fear. The young boy thrashed and cried as he screamed into the man's hand but it did nothing, the man using his other hand with his claws out slowly cut open the boys stomach, the child screamed and cried, the blood pooling out the loss of blood shut of the boys cries, he laid staring out in fear, his eyes glassed over with death. 

The man grinned darkly before burring his face in the boys insides, fulfilling his hunger, standing up he rubbed his face smearing the blood, he was full finally and would be for a few days his meals tonight had been very delicious and filling. Casting one last glance at the dead boy, whose blood pooled around him, his stomach opened up his ribs shining under the moonlight, his insides half eaten, the light and life in the boy permanently and gruesomely wiped out. Shoving his hands in his pockets and surrounding himself in shadows again the man left the scene whistling a dark tune as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you I would get it done, and like I warned slightly gruesome, I'm not really good at that or lemons but I'll read more and hopefully my mind will get better with it. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try and have the next one up soon.<strong>

**Kikkibunny**


End file.
